Harmony of Darkness
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: The P4 after Weston except three of them are supernatural creatures and the fourth wouldn't change them for the world. Pointless one-shot.


**I totally forgot I had this fic. It's totally random and doesn't have a plot but I hope you enjoy the idea.**

* * *

Harmony of Darkness

* * *

Violet's eyelids drooped as he watched his friends, Bluewer was over to the side on the ground, sitting cross-legged on a pentagram drawn with chalk on the concrete floor, a different coloured candle resting on each of the pentangles points. He was murmuring to himself in Latin while his hair moved in a non-existent breeze. Violet wasn't sure what spell he was practicing but it seemed to be having some effect.

Greenhill was curled up on the rug in front of the fire, his head on his paws, he seemed to be asleep but Violet could see his green eyes moving from side to side. He might have settled but as long as the full moon shone overhead Violet knew he wouldn't sleep. It wasn't just that the power of the full moon rushing through his veins like liquid fire kept him awake-though that certainly didn't help sleep- Greenhill was very protective of his physically weaker friends and would do anything to protect them, when in wolf form this was turned up to eleven. There was no way he'd sleep when his packmates were in certain danger, wanted for questioning by Scotland Yard for the mysterious exsanguinated deaths they'd inadvertently been involved in.

Redmond wasn't doing anything particularly spectacular, he lounged in a velvet armchair, a book of poetry in one hand and a glass of thick ruby liquid in the other. Violet had to bite back a laugh every time he looked into the huge gilded mirror on the wall opposite Redmond, he could see the chair, and the book, his clothes and the glass floating in mid-air but he couldn't see Redmond, that took some getting used to and Violet wasn't quite there yet.

As though sensing his gaze, Redmond glanced over at Violet and smiled, showing just a hint of fang, his blood red eyes warm.

Violet smiled back and closed his own purple orbs, still tired from almost having all of his blood drained by Blavat and his psychotic experiments, even though that had been a few days ago.

Anyone who knew the four of them, especially anyone who knew them at Weston, would have been shocked to find out three of them were supernatural creatures… and it was _Violet_ who was the human.

He'd been pretty shocked too, Violet had always been a little more open to the possibility of the mystical than most but finding out that Bluewer, Greenhill and Redmond, his three fellow prefects and _best friends_ were respectively a witch, a werewolf and a vampire had been something of a surprise.

That didn't mean he didn't totally dig it.

At first he'd been…not _scared,_ more like _worried,_ but that wasn't the same thing, but he'd quickly accepted his friend's secrets. It didn't change who they were, they were still his best friends. Now it was completely natural to him that Bluewer cast spells, Redmond drank blood and Greenhill could turn into a large white-blond wolf.

His life hadn't changed when he learned that monsters were real, it had changed when he realized those 'monsters' were the ones who protected him from everything that sought to cause him harm.

He'd do anything in his power to protect them too, even if that wasn't much.

Violet's mind began to go blank until a loud explosion sent them all bolting upright, Greenhill with a bark he would totally deny later.

"Sorry!" Bluewer looked sheepish, brushing his singed bangs back from his face with a slender hand.

Redmond sighed, "witchling over there will be the death of us all," he muttered, just loud enough for Violet and Greenhill to hear, Greenhill let out a bark of laughter and Violet smiled.

Yeah, they'd taken some getting used to. But he wouldn't trade his friends for the world, supernatural or otherwise.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of expanding it into a full fic of Weston and after but with supernatural creatures. Thoughts?**


End file.
